


Taste of you

by Miharo



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Fluff, High School, Kissing, M/M, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 14:48:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13125915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miharo/pseuds/Miharo
Summary: Basketball, boring lessons, his own warm bed. That’s all Mo Guan Shan wanted from his day, but as always, He Tian was adding a lot more in his schedule





	Taste of you

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is part of TianShan Christmas Event, Day 24 (6/7), prompt ‘mistletoe’.

Even in the chilly weather his back was sweaty. He moved his eyes swiftly from person to another. There was less than ten seconds left in the game. He passed the ball to He Tian, and the said boy scored as he expected. Fuck yes, now they were leading. Their teacher whistled the end of the game soon after and He Tian walked up to him, shirt glued on his skin, drops of sweat visible on his forehead and neck.

“Nice pass Guan Shan,” He Tian smiled at him, resting a hand on his shoulder.

“Obviously,” Mo Guan Shan said, glancing bored at their teacher telling the class was over.

“Have plans for today?” He Tian asked, sticking a little closer than comfortable for the redhead.

“What’s it to you?” Mo Guan Shan frowned, shrugging He Tian’s hand off from him as he saw Jian Yi and Zhan Zheng Xi walking closer. He turned to walk towards the locker room, He Tian staying behind to chat with the other two. Mo Guan Shan wanted nothing more right now than to have a nice, cooling shower, feeling the sticky sweat everywhere on his skin. He made his way to the rather empty locker room, opening his locker and pulling his towel from his bag. The locker room door creaked open and shut close as people walked in, the small space now echoing with happy and excited voices. He stripped his clothes off, grabbed his small towel and covered his manhood with it, walking to the showers. The lukewarm water felt good and refreshing. He washed himself clean, turned the water off and made his way to his locker, trying to ignore as much as possible the people around him. He wasn’t on his chattiest moods when he was this naked. In the corner of his eye, a familiar shade of black hair caught his attention under one of the occupied showers. He glanced at the bare back over his shoulder and shook his head in confusion, hurrying to put his clothes on. He dug his locker, thoughts wandering on that back and the things he had seen further, unintentionally of course, he added quickly. Lean but strong legs, rather nicely fitted ass, long fingers brushing through the black hair… He put his boxers and pants on idly, letting his thoughts run. He sat down on the bench to tie his shoelaces. Someone passed in front of him, or he thought they were passing.

“Asshole, get your junk away from my face,” Mo Guan Shan said angrily. He wasn’t in the mood for any bullshit right now.

“What? Don’t like the view?”

Fuck. He recognized that voice too well.

“What the fuck’s your problem?” Mo Guan Shan scowled, standing up to fetch his shirt from his locker. Of course it was He Tian. Mo Guan Shan felt dark eyes follow him.

“Can you stop staring?” Mo Guan Shan looked at him, waiting him to fuck off already.

“Why? I do like the view after all,” He Tian smiled smug at him.

“Fuck, you’re so…” Mo Guan Shan mumbled as he fought down the blush that tried to make its way on his face. Shit, he would not let this get to him. Damn He Tian and his arrogant nature, looking confident like that even when completely naked. Mo Guan Shan put his shirt on ignoring the small chuckle from He Tian before he walked back to his own locker in the next row. Mo Guan Shan looked at him going, rolling his eyes as he saw He Tian spank Jiya Yi with his towel causing the blond yelp in surprise, the surprise fast gone and Jian Yi asking He Tian if he wanted to fight. Mo Guan Shan put his jacket on and collected all of his stuff in his bag, unconsciously turning to glance at He Tian’s direction. He had put his underwear and shirt on and was rummaging through his locker. Suddenly he stopped and turned to look his way, dark eyes locking with brown ones. He Tian smirked at him. Mo Guan Shan shut his locker loudly, grabbing his bag and left the locker room. Just why had he done that?

Mo Guan Shan dropped by the cafeteria before heading for his class. He had one boring subject to go before the day was over. He sat on his regular spot in the back row, ignoring the bell and the teacher, making himself comfortable on the seat. He drew some pointless rubbish on his notebook, glancing at the clock every now and then. As soon as the bell rang Mo Guan Shan was walking in the hallway, ready to head back home. But he didn’t get that far. Of course he didn’t.

“Hey, little Mo, how about –“

“Fuck no.”

“Hey~ That was too fast even for you, now hear me out,” He Tian said, standing in front of the redhead, blocking his way.

Mo Guan Shan crossed his hands on his chest. Fuck, he wanted to go home. He wanted to play the game he had bought last week. Wanted to have a nice nap in his comfy bed. Wanted to watch some tv. He didn’t want to hang out with He Tian once again, like almost every day for the past week. And the week before that. And before that too. People around them were heading for their next classes, fewer and fewer people passing by, the hallways steadily emptying. He Tian stared at him quietly, and Mo Guan Shan decided he had waited long enough, making his way past the other.

“I think you should come over and cook me something nice,” He Tian said turning to walk next to him.

“Why the fuck should I do that?” Mo Guan Shan said uninterested, trying to make his voice as cold as possible. He turned to go down the stairs.

“Because you like to cook?”

“...”

“And, since I like your food and really want to eat the food you’ve cooked?”

“Well, too bad for you.”

“C’mon Guan Shan, let’s make something good to eat, and watch a movie or something.”

That caught his attention and Mo Guan Shan looked at He Tian like he had finally lost it. Why would he want to do that with He Tian? He didn’t. Of course he didn’t.

“Hell no. Just pay a visit to the convenience store or ask some girl to hang out with you.”

They walked the stairs down and heard the bell ring, silence occupying the now empty hallways. Mo Guan Shan turned right from the doorway.

“Guan Shan.”

There was a hand on his shoulder. Fuck, He Tian could be so persistent. He glanced at him annoyed, seeing him pointing at something.

What the actual fuck was that?

“No fucking way,” Mo Guan Shan was fast at his words, trying to make his escape. The grip on his shoulder grew stronger.

“You have to respect the traditions Guan Shan,” He Tian mused, sounding weirdly excited to Mo Guan Shan.

“Just why would you want to?” Mo Guan Shan blurted his thoughts out, heart pounding on his chest. Why had he gotten so nervous suddenly?

The smile on He Tian’s face disappeared and the hand on Mo Guan Shan’s shoulder let go. He Tian stepped back, sighing disappointedly. Mo Guan Shan eyed him warily. He watched the dark eyes look at him, the stare never leaving him. There was something in those eyes, something he couldn’t place. A short silence passed by them, and Mo Guan Shan turned to leave. The air was turning weird, he didn’t like it. But after one step the hand was back on his shoulder, and for some unknown reason, Mo Guan Shan let He Tian pull him back. He let his lips brush over his, press on his softly, gently. It was… not that bad. Kissing a man. No, that didn’t sound right. Kissing He Tian? No matter how disturbing, that sounded a lot more right. He felt the hand from his shoulder slide on his nape, the touch unexpectedly sending shivers on his back. Shit. Why did it feel like that? The lips on him were soft, exploring, tasting him with a great interest. Mo Guan Shan noticed the small movements against his lips, responding hesitantly. It couldn’t… Couldn’t hurt to try a bit more, right? He let his lips caress against He Tian’s, movements rather reserved.

He Tian, encouraged by Mo Guan Shan’s response, let his lips move more, sucking playfully on the redhead’s lower lip. He felt hands lean on his chest, excitement slowly filling his head. But the hands pushed him away, forced him to take a step a back. Mo Guan Shan was fast on his actions, two steps ahead, turning to leave the hallway. But He Tian wasn’t about to lose. No, he would not let it end like this. He ran the short distance between them, grabbing on Mo Guan Shan’s arm and pushed him against the wall. He held Mo Guan Shan’s chin gently, trapping the redhead between him and the wall, kissing those lips eagerly, feeling the response straight away. Fuck. Overly excited, he groaned in the kiss, pressing closer, chest flush against chest. He felt Mo Guan Shan grab a fistful of his hair and tilt his head slightly for a better angle. Fucking thank you, whoever it was had placed that thing in there. He Tian licked Mo Guan Shan’s lips, asking for entrance. He felt the lips part and tongue slip past them to greet his. The shivers were strong on his back as Mo Guan Shan’s tongue slid against his and lean fingers brushed along his scalp. Shit, how long had he wanted to taste these lips? He loosened his grip on Mo Guan Shan’s arm, taking a hold of his waist instead. He Tian’s kisses grew more confident, more intense, both of their tongues exploring and tasting, their breathing turning harder with each deeper kiss. He Tian, lost in the kisses, nudged closer, hips pressing strongly on Mo Guan Shan’s.

“W-wait! Stop!” Mo Guan Shan, coming to his senses, panted quietly between the kisses, trying to pull apart from the hungry lips. “Fuck, He Tian!” There wasn’t a place to escape between the other man and the wall.

He Tian stopped, breath heavy and hot on Mo Guan Shan’s lips. It would only take a small movement to close that gap. So tempting and so easy.

“Why?” He Tian asked, irritated that he had been stopped.

Mo Guan Shan frowned, facing his head on left. He felt his face heat.

“Mistletoe means a kiss, not fucking… that.”

He Tian looked at him, eyes going between the brown eyes and slightly swollen lips. He leaned in to kiss that strong jaw.

“Who the fuck cares,” he murmured quietly, his lips tasting the alluring scent of Mo Guan Shan.

“We’re still in school, fuck, stop,” Mo Guan Shan fought the bigger body leaning on his. Shit that tongue sliding on his neck felt so good, why did it feel so damn good? He bit his lower lip trying to prevent a moan, thinking how to escape this situation he had gotten himself into.

 “H-hey,” Mo Guan Shan started, cursing his breaking voice, panic rising in his mind. Fuck, if someone were to see them, he didn’t know what would happen. “Didn’t you say you wanted me to cook something? Let’s go do that now, what do you wanna eat?”

“You?”

Mo Guan Shan felt his face heat, his blush probably reaching all the way to his ears.

“Fucker! Let the fuck go!” he half shouted, fighting the other off from him, He Tian laughing at his reaction. Mo Guan Shan scowled, angry and humiliated at himself getting lost in He Tian’s touches. He started walking, He Tian following closely after him. Mo Guan Shan felt an arm land over his shoulder. Stupid, clingy jerk. He tried to shrug the arm off, the grip growing stronger with his each try. He sighed, guess he would just have to learn to live with that. They made their way to He Tian’s apartment, the smile on He Tian’s lips bigger than Mo Guan Shan had ever seen. He couldn’t be _that_ happy because of… of… that? Mo Guan Shan shook his head, trying to ignore the weird feeling inside him.

At He Tian’s apartment, Mo Guan Shan came to a fast halt on the front door. He felt disbelief and anger and embarrassment fill his body as he saw the multiple mistletoes. On. Every. Fucking. Doorway.

“Well, I definitely didn’t do that,” He Tian said casually, leaning closer to Mo Guan Shan. Mo Guan Shan, shocked, ducked away from He Tian’s reach. He could tell He Tian was clearly having the fun of his life.

“Yeah, like fuck you didn’t,” Mo Guan Shan groaned, ignoring each one of them, walking straight to the kitchen to prepare the food. “Don’t push your luck.”

He Tian chuckled, his trademark smug smile decorating his face. He looked overly confident. Mo Guan Shan wanted to punch that face.

“With you I have to.”

He Tian grabbed one of the mistletoes spinning the branch between his fingers, walking closer to Mo Guan Shan. He kept a small distance between them, watching Mo Guan Shan unload the groceries on the table.

“And you know, most of the time it’s all so worth it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Tbh, at first I didn’t like how this fic turned out, but after taking some time to fix it a bit I kind of like how it now! Let me know what you think❤
> 
> Original post http://miharou.tumblr.com/post/168868995544/taste-of-you


End file.
